Elemental Love
by ChristineVaunte
Summary: Chisato is a Earthling who has a harsh life, she worked as a bartender, making ends meet since she was Eighteen years old. When she is suddenly fired from her bartending job she searches for a new job, thus stumbling on an Ad to work for Capsule Corp. From that point on she is working with Bulma as her assistant. Then she meets Bulma's long time friend Goku.
1. Chapter 1

Elemental Love

Another heat filled day on Earth, another day of struggling to make ends meet for my life as a bartender for a small local bar. Sure it's not the greatest job in the world, but it keeps a roof over my head and puts food on my table. Showering quickly in luke warm water, I let my thoughts drift in and out of what needed to be done in order to make ends meet. Before I knew it I was dressed in a white button up white shirt, a wine red vest, black leather mini-skirt, and ankle boots of red. Staring in the mirror at my shoulder length dark red hair that appeared like ebony in low light I began to run a straightener through it, emphasizing the layers flowing through all my hair. "Ring...Ring ring...Ring ring ring ring..." Yelled my cellphone. Setting down the straightener I answered, "Hello?" "Chisato, it's your manager. I'm afraid you are being let go. We can't afford to keep you working for us any longer. You check was mailed yesterday and I hope you have luck in finding a new place to work." I stared in silence before answering, "Thank you...good bye."

Setting my phone onto the counter I stared in silence at my reflection, feeling my anger welling up rather quickly. Quickly squashing the feeling I dressed into a nice pair of black jeans, a dark blue vested top, and dark blue flats. Applying a tiny amount of make-up meaning just mascara and lip gloss; I set out the door in search of a new and hopefully better job. I went from business to business asking for a job but never landing a single one. I stopped at a local smoothie shop and sat outside in the sunlight. "Man...I need to find a job..." I sighed sipping my lemon water. I picked up a newspaper settled on the table and looked in the job ads. I was scanning through all the ads when I discovered a job that was with a company called Capsule Corp. This corp was the largest company on the planet, it provided almost all the technology that we use today.

Paying up for the lemon water I caught a bus to the legendary company. Watching the scenery go passed till I was stopped in front of the mansion that the ad had listed. I stared at the fabulous place as I walked up the walk way and rang the door bell. The person to open the door was a man with white hair like Albert Einstein. "Hello, How may I help you." He replied. I smiled politely, "Hello, I am here about the help wanted ad your company posted in the paper." The man beamed, "AH yes! My daughter is the one you need to speak with, come I will take you to her." I felt an equally large smile spread across my lips, "Thank you so much."

I was led to the left of the estate up to another mansion on the large estate. I stared at the large house as the father entered with me right behind him. "Bulma dear." Called her father. A blue haired woman with a red headband in her hair came down. "Oh! Who's this?" She asked her blue eyes watching me. I stepped forward holding out my hand, "My name is Chisato Hyobanshi, I am here answering your help wanted ad." I said politely. Bulma smiled and shook my hand, "Ah! Great! Tell me, how do you feel about helping me out with small things like handing me tools, helping fix machines of all sorts, and various other small things." I thought it over before looking her square in the eyes, "I will do anything you tell me to. I will work as long as you need me to." Bulma's eyes sparkled, "You're hired! Welcome to the Capsule Corp family." She said shaking my hand eagerly. "So...when can I start?" I asked her. She beamed, "Right now!" I laughed as she took me up the stairs as quickly as she could and into a high tech room. I need you to write down all the items on this blueprint that have an amount written in parentheses and then I will go out and retrieve said items." She explained. I smiled and took a seat infront of the blueprint and began to take notes of the items she was requesting. I worked silently when Bulma suddenly asked, "Chisato, tell me. What was your job before this." I felt my lips twitch into a frown, "I was a bartender before this. I got fired this morning actually. I had been searching for a couple hours now until I stumbled upon your job ad." I explained. "I see...so you were working every night to make ends meet I bet." She said. I nodded and turned so that I could meet her gaze, "I have worked for that bar for the last three years...its a shame to lose that job after all this time but I think I will find a love for this place." She smiled softly, "I think we are going to have an excellent partnership Chisato."

And that's how it was for the next few months.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting People

A few months have passed since I have joined Capsule Corp. and have been working for Bulma. The two of us were rather close friends and she actually had me move into her mansion. I was ecstatic about it and she was letting me live here without paying rent, my way of payment was working and I was still payed to work for her.

I was woken up this morning by Bulma launching into my room. "Chi! Get up! We are going to Master Roshi's place to meet up with some old friends!" She cried out excitedly. I looked up at her with sleepy eyes, "Alright." I mumbled stumbling out of bed. Over the time that I had stayed with Bulma I had gained a healthy weight again, her mother had noticed that I was extremely thin for my age and my weight was a shocking amount. Now I was perfectly healthy and I ran each day to make my body have lightly defined muscle. I pulled on white washed jean shorts that rested three inches above my knee's and a dark green vested top with leather cuffs on my wrists. Following Bulma out to the Capsul copter we took off for her friends island home.

When we arrived there were to men waiting outside for us. There was a small bald man with white mustache and beard, beside this man was a small guy with bald hair and several dot like marks on his forehead. "Bulma!" the little guy cried out excitedly as we hoped out of the copter. "Hey Krillin, Master Roshi." she greeted. Both men kept their attention on Bulma until I walked over to their side. "Well well! Who is this fine young lady Bulma?" Master Roshi said leering at me. I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Guys, this is Chisato. She is my closest friend and is my assistant." Bulma said smiling but keeping a close proximity to me. Krillin looked up at me in awe when I felt someone approaching. I turned my head and saw a orange streak go over the house and then a figure come crashing through the air. "Goku!" Krillin greeted to the figure. The dust cleared to reveal a man about 5'8"s tall to my 5'6"s tall with hard packed muscle and spiked messy black hair and bright black eyes that reflected nothing but warmth and friendliness. "Hey Guys!" He called out happily. I let my gaze wander down to his leg cause I saw a little boy that looked just like his daddy, with a little furry brown tail wrapped around his waist. "Who's the kid?" Bulma asked kneeling down before them. Goku looked down at his child and said, "Oh! This little guy is Gohan." The child clung to Goku's leg and peeked at us from around his leg. I smiled at him and smiled softly to the little child.

I thought of a butterfly made of light and snapped my fingers silently. A little butterfly swirled around my body before fluttering out towards Gohan who was looking with wide eyes. "Hahaha!" He laughed as the butterfly landed ontop of his hat that held a little ball of orange with four red stars stamped on it. "Hey is that a dragonball on his hat?" Krillin asked. "Yup, its the fourth one." Goku beamed as Gohan followed the butterfly over to me where it sat on my fingers fluttering its glowing wings. "Gohan stopped and gazed at the butterfly before it disappeared in a swirl of light. Gohan stared at me and asked, "Did you do that lady?" I smiled and answered, "Maybe." I winked at him. "You have some great power there. What is your name?" Goku asked walking over. I looked up at him letting my eyes meet his, their light violet silver contrasting against his dark eyes. "My name is Chisato. It's nice to meet the friend that Bulma has mentioned so much." He smiled and pulled me into his arms in a sudden hug. "Welcome to our circle then." He laughed. His muscles I was surprised didn't crush me like I had anticipated.

When He set me down everyone froze up at something. "What's wrong?" Bulma asked as Gohan clutched my leg and pressed his face into my foreleg. I bent down and lifted him up, letting him burry his face into my hair. "It's coming this way!" Goku yelled his eyes serious. We looked before us as a tall figure landed his shoes making a soft plop like sound on the ground. This man was dangerous and there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on for Goku stepped in front of me and Gohan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Unexpected Enemy

"Now we finally meet...you've grown up a lot but it just took a look to tell that you are, Kakarot." The man said sneering. His hair was to his knees, messy and ink black, his eyes were also black, a device sat over his right eye, the color of green that flashed symbols quickly. His voice was deep and brought a sense of worry into my heart. "Kakarot?" Goku asked in confusion. I looked to each man wondering what in the world to think. Was Goku, Goku or Kakarot like this man said. "Like father like son." the man smirked. I felt Gohan clutch tighter to my leg as I looked over Goku's left shoulder. Krillin looked at Goku confused, "What's the matter? What the hell is that guy talking about?" he asked. "Kakarot! Why has this planet become like this? Your mission was to wipe out all human beings! What the hell were you up to?!" The man asked clearly confused.

"I don't know who you are so please go home. Go back now." Krillin said to the man pointing an accusing finger at him. I cringed feeling the overpowering sense of strength coming from the mysterious man. Krillin walked forward arrogantly and made a shooing motion with his hand, "It's still daytime, you shouldn't be drunk already...Go home...I said you shouldn't be..." Krillin moved forward once again and I saw the brown belt around the mans waste glow. "Krillin don't get so close to him!" Goku cried out in warning. Krillins eyes widened in shock as the belt unfurled to reveal it was a tail that smacked him into Master Roshi's home. "Krillin!" Goku yelled out turning his body at the foot sticking out of Roshi's house that was Krillins. "And you!" Goku growled when he too noticed the brown belt was indeed a tail. "This guy has a tail too!" Master Roshi cried out in shock. Goku rested a hand on Gohan's back who clung steadfast to the both of us. "Looks like your family knows who I am." The man sneered his tail waving about in amusement. "Who are you?" Goku asked frowning as he tried to push Gohan away from him but the boy clung tighter to him. "What is this all about?" He asked.

He continued to push Gohan off but he wouldn't budge until Bulma and I knelt down and lifted him away. Goku turned his head towards us as I let Bulma take Gohan. I stared into his eyes and saw that he wanted us to stay out of the way.

"Kakarot. How could you have forgotten about all of this?" The man asked still intent on calling Goku this other name. "I'm not called that weird name! I'm called Son Goku!" Goku said sternly. "What are you talking about?" The man asked. I noticed Gohan getting out of Bulma's grip and scooped him into my arms as he reached for his father. Goku looked at Gohan and I, "Go over there!" he said sternly. "Hey! You must have hurt your head badly!" The man said pointing to his forehead. "What?" Goku asked a sweat drop slowly making its way down the side of his face. I held onto Gohan and ever slowly backed away from the pair. "Was your head hit badly when you were young?" The man asked. Gohan began to struggle and I clamped my arms around him. "Answer me now!" The man snapped stepping closer gritting his teeth. "Yes. I don't remember too well, but I did hurt my head when I was young. I still have a scar." Goku replied. "That's what I thought..." The man muttered softly. "And so what?" Goku snapped. "Goku, your grandfather Gohan once told me he found a strange object which had fallen into the valley from above. At a closer look, it was a round capsule. Inside there was a baby with a tail. He brought it home and took care of it, but the child was very hot tempered and could not be tamed. Gohan was very frustrated, but one day, that kid fell into the valley. He hurt his head so badly that he almost got killed, but he had an unbelievable strong will of survival and he recovered. After that he wasn't hot tempered anymore, instead he turned into a very nice boy.." Master Roshi explained. I had listened into the tail and found it very interesting about the boy. "Were you talking about me?" Goku asked. Master Roshi nodded, "What's the matter? Does that guy have something to do with Goku" Bulma asked.

"Who are you?" Goku asked turning his attention to the guy with his tail waiving around now out of irritation. "And what's your business with me?" He added pointing his finger at the man who stared at him frowning. "You've forgotten everything. What a trouble maker. Alright, I'll help you remember because I need your help from now on.." The man said looking down, smiling to himself as his tail re wrapped around his waist. Hearing movement I turned to see Krillin emerge from his hole in the house. "Are you alright?" I asked for the first time since the man arrived. Krillin walked over rubbing his head, "Goku, be careful. That guy is not a normal person!" He warned. Goku nodded and replied, "He sure doesn't look so. Meeting him face to face like this. In fact, just facing him here is kind of scary and I've never felt this way." Goku explained staring at the guy smirking in amusement. "I'm telling you, you don't belong on this planet! You were born on a planet called Vegeta. Your race is the best warrior race in the universe, Saiyan!" The man answered. I stared at them all and murmured, "Warrior of the universe?! Saiyan?" The man's eyes moved from Goku a little bit over towards me and I flinched seeing his device started flashing again over his eye. "And I'm your brother, Raditz!" He added. Goku tensed up and I could tell his mind was reeling. 'Huh...must be strange to be told you are a brother to someone you have never seen up until now and they are some weird race of super humans who happen to be warriors...' I thought before returning my attention to the fact at hand. "Goku's brother?" Krillin asked in disbelief. "Nonsense!" Goku snapped. "Right, if Goku is from an alien planet how come he's on Earth now?" Krillin asked. The man laughed and turned his head to Krillin, "The answer is so simple. Kakarot, you were sent to wipe out the humans. That's the sole purpose of this. We Saiyan's are a race of fighters. We go throughout the whole universe. If we find a good planet, we kill the race that lives there and sell the planet at a high price to those aliens who are suitable to live there. That's our job. For planets with residents of strong fighting power, we send adult warriors. For low class planets like this, we send babies like you." Raditz explained.

My eyes widened at that statement and I found something odd swirling in my gut. I lost myself in thought trying to find out what it was. "You should never have sent babies yourselves!" Bulma's voice yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. I held Gohan closer as I noticed Raditz's attention move onto us. "Kakarot, if you had remembered your orders, even though you are by yourself; with all these years you should have destroyed all who stand in your way! Lucky for you that this planet has a moon too." he said looking up at the pale orb that was in the sky night or day. "What does the moon have to do with my luck?" Goku asked looking confused yet serious. Raditz faced Goku and snapped, "Stop pretending! When it's full, we, the Saiyan, can perform at our best! Have you forgotten?" "What are you talking about?" Goku asked. I stared at the pair feeling a thought enter my head, 'The Saiyan's turn into large Ape's with so much power they can destroy cities in seconds.' I spoke up, "You turn into Large powerful Ape's with so much power that you destroy cities in seconds." Raditz looked at me rather amazed, "Well well, how did you know that woman?" He asked. I didn't receive another thought so I replied, "I read up on it once when I was going through some old books in Bulma's library." "Even so I have never done that, so how would I know?" Goku said. Raditz shook with shock, "Is your tail? What's wrong with your tail?!" Raditz asked worriedly. "It was cut off a long time ago!" Goku replied. "It can't be." Raditz murmured shaking in shock, shutting his eyes in the process. 'He's so shocked...I almost feel bad for him...he is like anyone else, probably searched for him for a long time...now to find his brother he once knew wasn't what he remembered.' I thought. The strange feeling died away in my gut and I felt rather weak by then. "Idiot! That's why you've been getting along so well with the people of this planet!" Raditz snapped. "Enough! Even if I'm Kakarot or whatever from another planet, and even if you're my brother, it doesn't matter! Like Krillin said, you guys are the lowliest and the worst! I'm Son Goku. I've grown up on this world. Go back!" Goku snapped smirking at how his words made him seem smarter than he was normally.

I saw Raditz smirk to himself before speaking, "That's impossible. Saiyan are a minority race. Our planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteorite. Like you, others were sent to other planets and have luckily escaped the disaster too." He moved passed us till he stood behind us but closest to Bulma and I , which I was still holding Gohan. "There are only four Saiyan's left, including you. I was on a mission, along with another, and we were saved. Like you, there was another who was sent out to another planet. After the disaster, We found a planet which could be sold for a high price. And we wanted to start attacking, but it would be a tough war with just the three of us...then I suddenly remembered you Kakarot. Though your fighting power is not good enough, you'll still be of help to us." Raditz explained. Goku and the others stepped in front of Bulma, Gohan, and I making sure that we were safe. Raditz stepped up inches to Goku's face, "Wake up, Kakarot." He said sneering. "You'll be thrilled! The blood of Saiyan is in you!" he added. "I'm scared." Gohan whimpered. I patted Gohan's head, "Shh, don't worry it's okay." I soothed him making a butterfly materialize in my hand for him to look at. "I'll never help you!" Goku yelled. I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up to see Raditz smirking at us, "I see...I noticed him and the woman before. "That must be your son who's behind you? That woman must be your Earthling sister who can make light butterflies appear when she wills it." "No!" Master Roshi gasped. "It's useless for you to lie. What's that tail? Why is the woman so sisterly towards the child?" Raditz asked. "It's proof that he has Saiyan blood and that the woman is his Aunt." he added. I held tightly onto Gohan worry etching iteself into my face as I watched. "So what?!" Goku snapped stepping forward protectively. "If you, the father, are not very cooperative, your Sister and son will help you to be so." Raditz answered looking over towards Gohan and I.

I watched him start to stride closer towards Gohan and I, I got up and held Gohan into my body glaring at the evil man who moved closer. "Don't come near! If you get any closer, you'll be sorry!" Goku threatened as he drew up to them. Goku moved to attack but the man seemed to move so fast and kick him out of the way in seconds. "Daddy!" Gohan cried out somehow escaping my hold and rushing for his father. I raced after him. "Gohan!" I cried out scooping him into my arms for the man to grab me around the waist and slam my back into the man. "Let me go!" I cried out. "Kakaro, I'll take care of this woman and kid for the time being. If you want them to return alive, you better do as your brother says!" Raditz said. I struggled against the man's grip but I felt his tail wrap tightly around my waist and continue to tighten. "Kakarot. I'm only giving you one day to think It over. Think about it carefully. You have no choice but to join us, but if you want to show you're committed its very simple...just kill one hundred people on this planet. Leave all the bodies here, got it?" Raditz said. I cried out in pain as his tail was so tight it was making it so air was having trouble circulating through my body. Gohan cried in the grip of the man, his tiny hands covering his eyes as black spots began to enter my vision. 

"I'll wait for your reply tomorrow." He said before taking off into the sky. "DADDY!" Gohan cried out as we raced through the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Held Captive and Surprises

The man called Raditz took us to the crater where he had crash landed, he threw me onto the ground and I coughed in surprise at his tails release, the spots of black in my eyes nearly taking up all my vision. I blinked the black spots out of my eyes and watched Raditz stare at me and Gohan who still sobbed in his hold. I glared at him before nodding to Gohan who slipped out of the man's grip and raced towards the large truck that sat close to the hole. Raditz walked over to the truck and punched straight into the engine and lifting it up. "Oh ya! My dad could lift that too ya know!" Gohan boasted trying to be brave. Raditz retaliated by blasting the car to bits with an energy blast making Gohan cry. "Shut up! Stop crying!" He yelled. I pushed myself up to my knees and replied, "Any child would cry if a foreign Uncle kidnapped him and his Father's new accuaintance and scare him." Raditz looked at me, "You aren't his sister?" he asked. I stared at him, "Do I look like a body built woman?! Obviously not, I am just a friend of the family they met today." Raditz groaned and picked up the crying Gohan. "Quiet you fool, be strong. You are one of the brave Saiyan's too." He told him sliding into the crater and putting Gohan into the pod silencing his cries. "Let him out." I ordered rising up in a half crouch feeling something strange again.

"Finally now to finally round up something I can eat." Raditz mumbled emerging from the crater. I glowered at the man as he was about to leave only for his scouter to beep at him. "A power level? Of 710?! This says it's within 50 meters of here! But where?" he said looking towards me. I glowered some more before turning my head, "I don't have powers so don't even think about it." I snapped crossing my arms. He turned around till he faced the crater, "What?! Kakarot's kid?! No way, piece of junk is on the fritz." He finally confirmed turning away. He walked to stand up to me and pressed a button on the device on his face. "Lets see how strong you are." He murmured. I shifted away from him just as his scouter pinged. "huh? 230? You have quiet some power there woman...Just what are you hiding?" he asked me. I stared at him in shock, "There is no way I have power! I am just someone that has small little tricks...like this." I stammered imagining a bird and snapping my fingers. A whisp formed in the shape of a bird and took off into the sky before fading into the air.

Raditz grabbed my arm and said, "Stop lying or I will harm you." He warned. I stared at him before replying, "I don't know what you are talking about!" His lip curled in anger before he slapped me so hard that I fell onto my back. Tears sprung into my eyes as my cheek stung in pain. "I will let you off with that as a warning when I return you better tell me what you are hiding." He growled before walking away. I held onto my cheek and crawled towards the pod containing Gohan. 'I can get him out, for Goku and Bulma.' I thought reaching the edge of the crater. I was about to carefully crawl down when the ledge gave way and I tumbled down the dirt hill till my back slammed into the pod. "Ah...that hurt..." I groaned. Sitting up I saw Gohan grinning at me with tears in his eyes, "Don't worry, I will get out." I told him searching till I found a stone. Taking it into my hand I ripped a peace of cloth off my vest and wrapped it around my fist with the rock inside it. Raising my fist I slammed it into the glass window of the pod, 'Damn this hurts...but I gotta do my best...' I thought as I punched it again.

I heard footsteps and then Raditz gasp out loud. "Where is the woman?!" He asked aloud. He looked around then down at the pod spotting me slamming my fist into the glass. I heard his approach and puched harder actually cracking the glass when he grabbed me and levitated us back to the top of the crater. "You are really starting to irritate me woman." he growled setting his face inches from my own. I stared at him then threw a punch at his face. It landed with a heavy crack on his cheekbone. "Oh that is it!" he roared slamming his forehead against mine. I swear I saw stars as white hot pain split down my face, a whimper escaping my lips. I felt him kick me to the side then down into the ground several cracking sounding in my ribs. I groaned and coughed, blood flying passed my lips onto my left hand. He lifted me up by the collar of my vested top, "You shouldn't have done that. Now I may have to kill you before brother gets...Ah a power level of 650...but theres two one is of 320 and the other 330...Kakarot has a power level of 330...There's no way he would be coming here...he doesn't know how to find me...that's it this thing is driving me crazy." he said before dropping me to the ground. I lay there wallowing in pain before grabbing his foot and hoisting myself up into a fighters stance. "Hahaha! You have spirit, lets see if I can break it in ten seconds." Raditz laughed. I went to throw a punch when Raditz was suddenly behind me. He pulled my hair and slammed his knee into the back of my neck. I collapsed to the ground face first. Raditz stood there laughing when his device went off and he turned. I turned my head and saw Goku and a green alien with pink sections of muscle showed up at my side. "Chisato! Are you okay?" Goku asked worriedly lifting me up. I looked at him tiredly, "About time...you got here...Gohan's safe...I tried to help him escape...but only got hurt.." I said flinching as I spoke. "He did this didn't he?" Goku asked his eyes darkening. I saw darkness creeping at the edges of my vision and a voice spoke in my mind, 'Sleep Chisato.'

**Goku POV**

Chisato's eyes fluttered shut and Raditz spoke, "Well...well...well...look who's decided to drop in; It's little brother..oh! And he's brought the green man with him." I glared at him angrily, "What did you do to Chisato?!" Raditz smirked, "The woman? She decided to not tell me why she has a power level of 230, then she tried to break the brat out of my pod, and she spat in my face and then challenged me. I beat her to make her learn her place." I growled looking at Chisato's unconscious form. "You're going to pay for that." I told him. "I have to hand it to you brother, I didn't think I would see you until tomorrow. You are a little more resourceful than I thought...And more foolish as well." Raditz said tossing a fruit in his hand up and down. "We will see about that!" I snarled. "Fair enough... so...what brings you here Kakarot? Do tell." Raditz said smirking. "Have you already eliminated 100 Earthlings?" he added. "I'm here to get my son and Chisato back. Where is he?!" I snarled. "I was afraid you would say that...you are testing my patience Kakarot. I've been more than generous with you so far, now for the last time! I strongly recommend that you join us." Raditz stated. "I don't care what you recommend! The answer is still no." I yelled angrily.

Raditz smirked at me, "You should listen to your Big brother." "As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a brother!" I snapped. Raditz clutched the fruit in his hand in anger, "All right then...you can have it your way Kakarot. I didn't come here to kill you, but it seems you have left me..no choice. It's too bad little brother, I do think you would have found the life of a Saiyan to be quiet invigorating." He answered taking a bite out of the fruit. "All right enough talk. You know why were here, so lets get on with it." Piccolo said removing his armor cloak and weighted hat. "Huh? Piccolo? You wear weighted clothes too?" I asked. Piccolo smirked, "What? Thought you were the only one?"

**Chisato POV**

I heard them talking and found myself compiling the name Piccolo to the green man I saw with him when he arrived. I heard the sound of weighted objects being set onto the ground and felt energy crackling all around. Then I felt something stirring within myself once again and the voice from before spoke. 'Its time.' I heard them clashing as the voice seemed to grow in a haunting song, I felt my thoughts start to slow down then focus on the crying of Gohan. 'The child is crying...don't let that continue...' said the voice. "Daddy help! Daddy please help me!" Gohan's voice sounded in my head. I moaned as the sound of his crying turned more femanine, "Mom! Dad...Why?!" I cried when I found our home destroyed when I was 18 years old. I watched it over and over at the sight of the person who killed my family, then I remembered flames licking the inside of the walls and burning the man alive. Explosions rocked the ground and air that I layed upon when I lost myself in the pain of the memories I repressed for such a long time. The scent of blood filled my nose and power coursed through my body.

**Goku POV**

We were really losing against Raditz when sudden power surge filled the area. I looked over to see raging flames of violet surging around Chisato's body. "What the hell? Her power level is...1,000?!" Raditz cried out his scouter sending him the numbers. "Chisato?" I wondered. Her eyes were glazed as her body seemed to be made of these flames. "You're gonna pay..." she said her voice warped, sounding angered yet harmonious. She raced forwards and shot blasts of extremely hot flames at Raditz. 'Hurry Piccolo...I know you have that move.' her voice said in her head but it sounded much different, more natural sounding to her. Piccolo worked on charging it when I was beat down into the ground by Raditz.

"Take this! Speacial beam cannon!" Piccolo cried out shooting the blast. "Heaven's blazing spear!" Shouted Chisato all the fire racing into her palm then blasting with the same intensity of Piccolo's blast towards Raditz. When the light cleared there was a puncture in Raditz's left hip and the top of Raditz's shoulder. "He dodged.." Piccolo gasped in shock. Chisato's blank eyes stared at Raditz before they rolled up into her skull making her collapse to the ground unconscious. "Strange girl...When I'm done with you, I will take her with me, make her a proud warrior. She will break easily." Raditz smirked. He turned to Piccolo who stood gaping in shock at how he had dodged not one attack, but two at once. Leaping forwards I grasped his tail hard making Raditz howl in pain.

"I will never forget how much it hurt when someone grabbed my tail. So I know just how bad it feels." I smirked squeezing it harder making him fall to his knees in pain. "You shouldn't do that..." Raditz grunted. I looked up to Piccolo, "Piccolo can you manage that attck one more time?" "Yes Goku, with pleasure." He panted starting to charge up the attack once again. "Hold on to him tight for this is the last time I can do this." He smirked as he charged. "K-Kakarot please don't. You can't do this, I am your brother." He said whimpering in pain. I squeezed harder, "Brother? Don't be ridiculous! You kidnapped my son and friend, beat her till she passed out, and tried to kill me! If I remember right, You said you were going to exterminate every human on this planet." I snapped. "I was bluffing...I was just saying things to get you to join us, I swear." Raditz begged. "Don't listen to him, Goku. He will say anything to get lose." Piccolo yelled from his position. "I was never going to kill you, the woman, or the boy. Once I was sure that I could persuade you to join...I was going to leave this planet for good and that is the truth." Raditz said struggling his tail. "I could never hurt my own flesh and blood I swear." Raditz affirmed.

I found my resolve to hold him weaken and I dared to make that mistake by letting go of his tail. Raditz stood up quickly and kicked me away till I landed heavily on my back. "You've always been way to trusting Goku." Piccolo scoffed tensing up. "Fool! How could you?! Your way to soft!" Raditz cackled pressing his foot onto my stomach rather hard making me cry out in pain at my cracked ribs.

**Piccolo POV**

Energy rushed into the area as Radits slammed his foot into Goku's chest repeatedly. I looked to see the Chisato girl with her eyes open and her eyes danced as if they were living flames themselves. Energy flowed around her body growing in strength, "dont...don't hurt him...Stop it.." She said softly her lips turned into a worried frown. Raditz's scouter went off and another energy joined Chisato's level. Gohan burst out of the pod glaring angrily at Raditz. "Don't you hurt my daddy!" He yelled rushing for Raditz. Chisato released an angered cry as flames over took her body into the shape of a large Wolf of Violet flames. She bounded on all fours to stand beside Gohan her animal form growling in anger towards the man. Goku stared at them in amazement along with the rest of us. "Their power levels are 1,300 and 1,600 and rising fast! This can't be right! For a kid impossible but for the woman I don't understand." Raditz cried out. "Gohan...Chisato...Gohan...Run...Get out of here." Goku rasped tiredly. Gohan yelled, "Leave my dad alone!" With a surge of energy he charged at Raditz, Chisato released a howl into the air and followed after Gohan. Gohan collided into Raditz's chest shattering his armor while Chisato clamped flaming jaws onto his legs. Ghan landed to the ground while Chisato stood over Raditz's fallen form who stared at the deep cracks in his armor. "G...Gohan?" Goku asked in amazement. "Daddy.." Gohan replied moving towards him. Chisato growled again her flames blazing brightly at the man in anger. "Gohan get out of here." Goku rasped. "But daddy..." Gohan said his eyes tearing up once more. Raditz struggled against Chisato's strength but his armor cracked more as she planted another flaming foot onto his chest. "No one has ever done this before! Just what are you?!" Raditz yelled up into her face.

She snarled before her eyes glazed over, "I am a Crafter. A super human...when Chisato was a child she was experimented upon to make her into a stronger living person, the outcome was granting her a Saiyan lifespan and powers of great strength. I am the wolf you see now before you in my none physical form, I protect Chisato's body when she is under great stress." She said a warped feral voice leaving her lips. Raditz stared in shock for a minute before throwing her off of him at last. Chisato drew up again and jumped in front of Goku and Gohan, growling angrily. Raditz raised an arm angrily, "You both will pay for that!" He snapped slamming his fist into Chisato's flaming head. She flew to the side and got up growling angrily even more before Raditz knocked Gohan into her chest. She nosed Gohan gently and checked over his condition before stepping closer and closer. "Please don't hurt them, She's just a friend, and Gohan..he's just a boy..." I rasped reaching strained for Raditz. "Yes he's just a little boy and she is just a woman with special powers, both are very strong and have power levels even higher than yours little brother. And if he ever learns to control it, it would be very bad for us. So you can see I have no choice! They must die now!" Chisato growled standing before Gohan. "No! Wait! You can't!" I yelled to Raditz who now stood over the snarling Chisato. She glared at him with flaming eyes of hatred.

Raditz powered up a sparking purple attack and was about to aim the blast at her but she launched forward pushing him into my Full-nelson. "What?!" Raditz cried out struggling in my grip. I held on tightly and called out to Piccolo, "Your attack! Lets Go!" I yelled. "Hahahaha, Goku sometimes you amaze even me. Now, hold tight." Piccolo answered his fingertips charging with blue electricity. Chisato stared at me and I said to her, "Take Gohan and move away now!" She snarled and barked before taking Gohan in her maw and jumping to stand beside Piccolo.

Piccolo finally launched the attack as it ripped through Raditz and I's chests killing us both.

**Piccolo POV**

I panted heavily from exerting so much power. I heard a soft plop and saw Chisato set down Gohan before looping over to Goku's body. She nosed him gently and sniffed at his wounds before whinning softly. "Kakarot was so stupid, now we are both dead." Raditz said struggling to live. "No..Goku will not be gone for long, and you will die alone." I explained to him. He smirked, "No! How?!" I smirked and told him of the Dragon balls then he smirked even wider, "Hehe, you Fool. This device on my face also works as a communicator, you just told my other teams how to get even stronger." "When? When will they come?" Goku asked tiredly. "One year, the funny thing is that they are stronger than me." Raditz laughed. "Oh no..." I murmured. "I just hope I am back in time to see it happen. Don't look upset we all can't have the last laugh." Raditz laughed before I destroyed him.

I turned to Goku and Chisato to see her whinning softly at his side. "Goku it's over...He's gone." I said. Goku sighed and Chisato released another whine. Looking up into the sky I could see Goku's friends coming in a strange aircraft. Chisato whined again before the flames flew off of her into the air like mist, her hair flowing back down her shoulders, her eyes weary as tears streamed down her face before falling to her knee's at my side.

"Goku you're gonna make it." Krillin said holding onto his hand. "No...Krillin..." Master Roshi said softly. "NO! He can! Can't you Goku?" Krillin yelled. "Well Gohan's still unconscious and Chisato seems to be kinda out of it too." the blue haired woman they called Bulma said holding up a sleeping Gohan. "That's good..." Goku rasped smiling happily. "Chi chi would kill me if he got hurt." He continued. "K-Krillin, please take care of...G-gohan for me." He rasped before leaving his body to the spirit world. "Yeah, ok." Krillin said sadly. Chisato stared in sadness at Goku's closed eyes, tears streaming down her face before falling with her head resting against the side of my leg. I stared down at her in shock but let her be.

The members of Goku's team seemed to grieving as Goku's body disappeared to Kami's place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Training

**Piccolo POV**

"Kami took him?" Bulma asked. "That's right that old meddling fool." I answered gruffly. I smiled, "I don't know why, to be honest...I really don't care." I turned and started walking away when I noticed Chisato standing before me her eyes glinting with something I couldn't decipher from her. "Goku's dead either way." I told them as I walked up to my Armor that lay in a pile at Chisato's feet. "What do you think Master Roshi?" Krillin asked turning to the older man. "Hm..Kami is the Guardian of the Earth. Whatever he's doing, we can at least take comfort in knowing his intentions are good." The old man replied as Krillin picked up Gohan's hat with the four star dragonball on it. "yeah well I for one will take a lot more comfort once we find the rest of the dragonballs and wish Goku back to us." Krillin said gazing at the hat sternly. "Grr...We could really use Yamcha's help but of course he's never around." Bulma complained glaring forwards. "Gosh you dumped him right?" Krillin asked. "Hey how was this Raditz guy able to find Goku?" Bulma asked suddenly. I looked up from putting back on my cloak to see Chisato was still watching me with a strange look on her face yet she seemed to be listening to our conversation. "That device on his face is some kind of sensor." Chisato replied softly her voice raspy. "Huh?" Bulma asked turning her head to look at Raditz's fallen body. "It detects strong power levels and tracks their location." I replied keeping my back to them.

"Huh...come here Krillin." Bulma instructed. I turned my head to Chisato and saw her attention was on me again. 'What is your problem?' I thought to her. Her eyebrow furrowed but she remained silent. Apparently the blue haired woman had taken the strange device and was planning to fix it up so that she could use it. "Well then lets get going!" Master Roshi declared. "Okay, but we should take Gohan home on the way and I need to make sure Chisato is alright, she looks pretty out of it still." Bulma said looking over at Chisato who now had her bangs covering her eyes from view. "Yeah and while we're at it we can pick up the other two dragonballs that Goku found." Krillin pitched in. Master Roshi turned to me so I faced him, "Piccolo I guess we'll be seeing ya. eh..." He paused in what he was going to say and Chisato watched intently as I forced my arm to regenerate where it was missing.

The three elder earthlings looked rather frightened and disgusted but as I saw from the corner of my eyes, Chisato was rather curious about what I just did. "That's a handy trick." Krillin shuddered. "Before you leave I have a request to make. This will sound strange but, try to put your emotions aside. I want Goku's son and Chisato to come with me for special training." I said rubbing my newly grown arm. "What?!" Master Roshi asked stepping back with Gohan in his arms. "No way! You can't fool me Mister! Special training." Krillin cried out upset. I stared at them when I felt a tug on my cloak. I turned to see Chisato holding the end of my cloak. "I'll go." She murmured softly. I stared deeply at her and saw through her bangs her eyes were filled with a thirst for knowledge. "Chisato?! What is wrong?! You really want to go with him?" Bulma called over. Chisato looked up at her friend and for the first time I saw a smile of determination across her lips, "I need to learn more about myself and my past. I'm sorry Bulma but I am going to go with him." She called back. "Alright but tell us why you want Gohan." Bulma said. "Earlier today this boy showed signs he might be the most powerful person on this planet. I think I can teach him to control his powers along with Chisato who is just a bit stronger than Gohan. That way they can use their abilities to help us defend the Earth when the other Saiyans arrive." I explained. "It is a long shot, he might still be too young; we'll see." I added. Krillin swallowed, "Yeah..he's probably too young." "Yeah right." Bulma answered. 

"At any rate I would say you'd have to ask the boys mother." Master Roshi said thoughtfully. "I'm not asking, I'm telling! Look nothing else matters right now except beating the other Saiyans in One year. The boys in good hands, especially with Chisato with me." I answered before using my telekenetic power to bring Gohan to me. Once safe in Chisato's arms I said, "When you wish Goku back. Tell him he can look forward to seeing his son One year from now. I'll do what I can for this pampered kid , hopefully our work will pay off." Taking Chisato into my other arm I brought us into the air, "Remember, in One year." I said before taking off into the sky.

**Chisato POV**

After some time Piccolo landed in what looked to be a really shallow reservoir. "Wake up kid, you've slept enough. It's time to start your training." Piccolo ordered looking at Gohan dangling from his hand. Gohan didn't reply just grunted in his sleep lightly. I smirked still being held to Piccolo's side which was rather comfortable. "Che.." Piccolo grunted dropping Gohan face first into the water that wasn't that warm. We watched Gohan lay in the water for a bit before he sat up coughing and looking around with sleep filled eyes. "Come on get up! We don't have time to waist." Piccolo said gruffly releasing me from his side to cross his arms. Gohan looked behind him confused. "Where am I? Where's my dad?" Gohan asked starting to run around in the water aimlessly. I sighed, "Gohan." He ceased running around and looked at me. "Your daddy is on a special mission and we are to train with Master Piccolo for a year." I explained. Gohan blinked then started to shout, "Daddy?! Daddy? The bad Piccolo man has me! Help!" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Okay, that's enough! We don't have time for this!" Piccolo grumbled walking over to Piccolo and lifting him up out of the water as he cried his eyes out again. "Shut up! Or I'll really give you something to cry about!" Piccolo snapped. Goku finally stopped his sobbing and Piccolo relaxed, "That's good, now listen to me carefully. For the time being you will be here and undergo my training. Chisato will be going into her own special training with me when I'm not busy with you. You're going to learn how to fight. Your father and I barely managed to defeat the Saiyan who kidnapped you two today. And we have learned that two more Saiyans are on their way here; they even stronger than Raditz." "They will be here in one year, we won't be able to beat them alone. That's why you and Chisato are going to train so you can fight by our side." He added. Gohan looked nervous, "But I...But I cant...I'm just a kid...I can't fight with grown ups." I knelt before him and said gently, "You may not be aware of that now..but you have incredible power sleeping within you just like I do. If we can control it we could be one of the strongest fighters of our home." Gohan stared at us before answering, "No...your wrong. I don't have any power." I sighed and stood up letting Piccolo take over.

I saw Piccolo smirk, "Lemme show you." He picked up Gohan by his head and threw him at a cliff rather hard. I sighed, "Was that rather necessary?" I asked watching as Gohan soared through the air. "Just watch." Piccolo smirked as power gathered around Gohan and shot into the cliff he was heading for. The explosion was so large that rocks and dirt flew everywhere, I covered my eyes and felt Piccolo's arm wrap around my waist and pull me into his chest shielding me from the blast. When the smoke cleared, we turned to the cliff that Gohan was thrown at. "Woah...what the?" Piccolo gasped staring at the large mass of destruction. 'Wow...I wonder if I will learn how to do that...' I thought. Piccolo approached Gohan slowly and began to talk with him sternly while I just stared at the destruction all around.

Piccolo was telling Gohan something as he removed his yellow coat when I heard a voice in my head say. 'Don't think you aren't included in this training. You will start as soon as I take care of Goku's brat.' I decided to make the connection that it was Piccolo talking to me using his psychic abilities. Piccolo walked over to me and told Gohan, "You have six months to figure out how to live on your own. Until then." He lifted us into the air and took us far out of Gohan's range. "Is that really a smart thing to do?" I asked looking up at him. "Yeah, I will be checking on him each night to see how he is doing." He replied setting us down in some kind of forest. "You already seem to know how to take care of yourself so I won't need to worry about you that much. Yet you don't know how to control your powers nor summon them unless unconscious." Piccolo aid. I nodded and stared at him waiting for his instructions. "First we need to get you actual training clothes." He said pointing his fingers at the ground. With a flash of light a set of White dojo pants appeared with a red rope like belt, the tassels of the belt hung around my waist to my knee's, a black fitted tank top that exposed my stomach slightly, and a red flat shoes. "Now, let me teach you meditation, for if you can feel the energy inside you then it will be easier for you to harness it." He began taking a seat mid-air, his cloak fluttering all around him. I nodded and settled down into a comfortable position. "Close your eyes..and take deep breaths and release them slowly." He instructed his own voice calming down.

Following his instructions I took a deep breathe and released it finding my muscles slowly relaxing. "Good now I want you to open your eyes every time you breath in, then when you breath out close your eyes until you can't open them again." he ordered. Doing what he ordered without question I found myself quickly falling into darkness. "Now I want you to go within yourself and feel for the energy inside of you." Piccolo's voice said. I felt as if I was falling before a bright light swallowed my vision in the dark. "I sense you finding it, now just pull a little of the energy like a thread from yarn and send it around your body." Piccolo's voice called. As if reaching out I could feel the energy it was warm and yet wild. It slithered up my fingers before swallowing up my body. "Open your eyes." Piccolo said. I blinked and saw a haze of purple but upon blinking again it cleared and I lifted a hand to see energy crackling along my skin. "That was rather fast work, now I want you to pull as much energy as you can until you can't anymore." He smirked. Nodding I performed the meditation longer and as time passed I found the pulling of the energy getting tougher to reach.

I had the energy swirling around my body in vibrant glow of the violet that was steadily gaining a darker tint until something snapped, all the energy rushing back into my body. "Damn.." I panted falling onto my back feeling it crack from being held up for so long. "You did rather well for a beginner but that won't be enough." Piccolo said cracking a single eye open to stare at me. Releasing a breath of air I stared up at the clouds in silent thoughts. I heard the plop of feet setting onto the ground and then Piccolo's green face leering down at me. "Yes?" I asked looking past his face. "Why aren't you asking a million questions? I thought I would find myself being annoyed with you." He asked a tick mark on his face. I felt my lips twitch into a small smirk, "I am not much of a talker and I find that the answers will make themselves clear eventually." Piccolo stared at me, "I am starting to like you..then the roles are going to switch. What set you off the first time during the fight with Raditz?" He asked. I blinked and let my eyes meet his, "gohan's crying brought me into the beginning of that state...I then remembered something that made it go over the edge...It was of myself when I was younger." I flinched at a sudden flash of the man that stood over my dead parents bodies. "What happened?" Piccolo asked. I pushed myself up to lean my back against the trunk of a tree before replying. "When I was 18 years old...my parents were murdered..I came home to the murderer standing over their bodies. It drove me over the edge..I remember crying then screaming in outrage...Flames licked his body burning him alive. Then I left that place before the authorities came and lived out the rest of my life as a Bartender for bars."

Piccolo seemed to stare for a second, "How long has it been since then?" I laughed at how he indirectly asked how old I was. "I'm 22 years old now, It's been four years almost five." I answered. "Shouldn't you have gotten over that by now?" He asked. I smirked and replied, "I should have by now..but I guess I haven't yet." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Well you have come to terms with their deaths obviously but the memory must have triggered the power sleeping within you to break free." he mused. I nodded, "I think if I work more with the power I can..maybe stop from going out of control maybe." I said. He seemed to take in what I said and agreed rather quickly about it. I smiled softly and began to perform the meditation once more.

-Time skip 12 days-

Some time had passed and I had finally mastered drawing my power around myself to maximum amount equally to the time with Raditz attacking. Today I was to survive on my own using my powers to my advantage seeing what I could learn about them. I was jumping from branch to branch in some tree's in the form of a panther and discovered a rather nice looking fruit tree. I took down some fruit with just the swing of a glowing violet tail and reverted to my normal form. "It's been about two days since Piccolo gave me instruction, today should be the day." I murmured taking a bite of the juicy fruit. To prove that point I felt a power level approaching and smirked knowing just who's it was. Jumping into the tree and lowering my power level to a near perfect concealment then waited.

I watched him walk to stand just under the tree, I watched him before launching out of the tree, startling him. He looked over his shoulder as I held him down with glowing paws, grinning wolfishly at him. "Nice work...I think it's time to start the combat portion of your training." he said. I removed my glowing paws off of him and took the last bite of my lunch. "Sounds good, you've been gone for a while now." I answered swallowing my mouthful. Taking us back to the outer edge of the forest we resided, he turned to me and said, "Before you fight, we need to get your muscle built up some more, you have a substantial start but they need to be more solid, your strength wouldn't last for long if we don't train it more." I nodded and waited for further instruction. "I want you to do more lifts, crunches, and Running around the forest." I nodded and began to work in the very way that he told me while he floated in mid air meditating once again.

-Time Skip Evening-

I was panting heavily by the time I had finished with the day long training. Piccolo looked over to me and asked, "Want to come see how Gohan's progressed since we left?" I looked over at him from my star fished position on the ground a few feet behind him. "Heh...sure..just gimme a second." I grunted. Getting up, my whole body shaking in pain and want to rest; shaking it off I took to the air beside Piccolo and matched his pace, this being the training of energy portion. Flying through the night air we soon found Gohan resting on a large rock tower like structure. He was passed out with apple cores beside him when he suddenly woke up to use the bathroom. I smirked at him along with Piccolo when Gohan was suddenly transfixed with the moon in the sky. "Uh...What's he doing?" I asked as he seemed to be lost in its glow. I paled and tensed when Gohan suddenly started growing into a giant hairy ape. "Oh My! He's transformed into that beastial form that Saiyans do. Raditz mentioned this a couple of times upon his first meeting of us." I said. Piccolo grunted and watched as Gohan started destroying things rather quickly. "The moon Piccolo." I called to him in warning. He nodded and suddenly shot an attack at the moon; destroying it.

Gohan quickly changed back into his child-like form and I relaxed as Piccolo stepped over him, removed his tail and reclothed him in an outfit similar to Goku's. "Lets go, he's gonna be just fine." Piccolo said. I nodded and joined him back up in the sky. Half way to the forest I found my power level dropping rapidly before I found myself free falling out of the sky.

**Piccolo POV**

We were about half way back to the forest when I felt Chisato's power level drop far to low to be flying. Turning my head to look over my shoulder she was free falling through the air. "God damn it!" I yelled dive bombing to catch her before she collided into the ground. Taking her up back into the air, I took us the rest of the way to the forest. Settling her on the ground close to the fire I constructed I took up my meditative position. 'This training will all be worth it.' I thought looking at Chisato's peaceful form.


End file.
